


The Dance of Xybria

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Series: The Human and His Xybrian [2]
Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip teaches Lucas and the other Rangers of a age old Xybrian custom that he holds dear.<br/>Set ot this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDt4FJLH9ww</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance of Xybria

"Ok guys it is about time I teach you more about my people and our traditions" Trip said as he gatthered the other Rngers to what they considered the living room- Lucas was dead center of it all. "Uuuuh does this custom involve this bellydancer outfit you are wearing?" Wes asked. "This is the closest ting I could find to a traditional ceremony garb of Xybria" Trip had replied in a very flustered manner. "Ceremonial garb?" Lucas said raising his eyebrws at his green haired alien boyfriend. Trip nodded. "Today on this exact date is Xanadu the festival of love, peace and friendship on Xybria and usually a traditional garb is worn on this festival...since Earth hasn't yet been introduced to my people yet in this century this is the closest I could find. In the year 3000 you can buy a Xybrian ceremony garb nerly at every exotic clothing store" Trip explained. 

Wes and the others were listening . "How do you celebrate Xanadu" Eric had asked. Trip pulled out necklaces with beads with all sorts of colors. "Well first you must give pink necklaces of friendship to your friends" Trip said putting a necklace around Wes, Kaitie, Jen and Eric's neck. "Then you must give your destined mate the special golden necklace which represents love and loyalty" he had explained further putting a necklace around Lucas' neck which was golden and the beads were bigger. "After the friendship and love necklaces have been given I must peform the Dance of Xybria, a dance that every child on my planet needs to learn" Trip finished. With a press of a button music had started playing and Trip started dancing. His motions were fluid an his body moving like liquid. Lucas stared at him in amazement as he was practically doing the dance of a belly dancer. The metal decorations jingling ever so slightly at everyone of his movements. As the music finished Trip's movements came to a halt and he finally opened his eyes.

"Finally...you must give your chosen mate a kiss to seal the fate of a happy and long courtship and paint a symbol of friendship on your friends hand to assure a long and prosper frienship" Trip said before walking up to Lucas and giving him a kiss before grabbing the paint and started painting Wes, Kaitie, Jen and Eri's hand with the symbol of a green cresent moon with a tiny star inside. "That was beautiful Trip...wait courtship....did we basically get married" Lucas said with a hint of panic in his voice. "That's for me to know and you to find out" Trip said with a wink before going to the bathroom to get changed.

The others laughed as Lucas' voice went "Trip c'mon tell me".

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the festival Xanadu is a reference to a awesome series that once aired on Cartoon Network.  
> Can you guess what sereis.  
> Hint. Code _____


End file.
